beethovenmoviesfandomcom-20200215-history
Beethoven's 2nd
Beethoven's 2nd is a 1993 family film directed by Rod Daniel, and the first sequel to the 1992 film, Beethoven. It starred Charles Grodin, Bonnie Hunt, Debi Maza and Chris Penn. This is the second of seven installments in the [http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beethoven_(film_series) Beethoven film series]. Initially, no theatrical sequel to Beethoven was planned, but Beethoven's 2nd was produced after the unexpected financial success of the film. This is the last film in the franchise to be released theatrically, as well as the last to feature the original cast. Contents http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Beethoven%27s_2nd# hide *1 Plot *2 Cast *3 Production **3.1 Song *4 Reception *5 References *6 External links Plothttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beethoven%27s_2nd&action=edit&section=1 edit The film begins in the home of the Newtons, where George, Alice, their three children, and Beethoven are all well adjusted to living together. Early on, Beethoven meets Missy, a female St. Bernard whose owners are attempting to settle a divorce. Regina, who is seeking $50,000 in the settlement, has retained full custody of Missy, planning to transfer her to Brillo, her future ex-husband, once the divorce is finalized. With Beethoven's help, Missy escapes from Regina's condo and the St. Bernards fall in love. Missy has four puppies who are discovered at the same time by Regina and two of the Newton children. Regina reclaims Missy and, angry about the puppies, plans to get rid of them even if it means killing them. The janitor who first found Missy and the puppies suggested that, as the puppies look to be pedigree St. Bernards, Regina might be able to sell the puppies and make a lot of money. Thinking Regina plans to drown the puppies, Ted and Emily carry them home in a box and hide them from George, who they do not think wants four puppies to deal with. Angered by the puppies' disappearance, Regina plans revenge. The three children, Ryce, Ted, and Emily, take it upon themselves to feed and care for the puppies, even getting up in the middle of the night and sneaking out of school to do so. Eventually, George and Alice discover the puppies; George, angry at first, reluctantly agrees to keep the puppies until they are mature. At this point, the puppies are presumably 8–10 weeks old, the children give them the names Chubby, Dolly, Tchaikovsky, and Moe, and George re-experiences the ordeals of dealing with growing dogs. Facing significant financial difficulty, the family is offered a free stay in a lakefront house at the mountains owned by one of George's business associates. Beethoven and the puppies, somewhat calmed down, go along on the family vacation. Ryce attends a party with friends where she is exposed to vices of teen culture such as binge drinking and getting locked in her former boyfriend's bedroom against her will. Beethoven tears the house apart, removing Ryce from potential danger. Regina and her new boyfriend, Floyd, are staying in a location unknown to Brillo, coincidentally near the Newtons' vacation residence. The Newtons go to a county fair with their dogs and the children persuade George to enter a burger eating contest with Beethoven. George and Beethoven win, much to the disappointment of the crowd. By happenstance, Regina and Floyd were at the fair and had left Missy behind in their car. Missy escapes from the car with Beethoven's help while Regina sneaks up behind the children and snatches the four puppies from them. Beethoven and Missy run into the wilderness, followed by Regina and Floyd. The Newtons follow, eventually catching up with Regina, Floyd, Beethoven, Missy, and the puppies. Floyd threatens to drop the puppies in the river below and George says the situation does not have to get ugly. Floyd pokes George in the chest with a stick, but Beethoven charges into the stick, ramming it into Floyd's crotch. He loses his balance, Regina grabs his hand, and they fall over the cliff into a pool of mud, which breaks, thus being swept away in the river. Five months later, George has a bad dream when he comes home from work just then the mess was everywhere until he sees the puppies mess up the House But Starts freaking out at them. after the dream was over Emily gets her father to wake up but when George realizes that it was just a dream there were no puppies anywhere. Meanwhile, ryce answers the door and sees jean and tells him to come on in. while ryce is upstairs getting her jacket George explains to jean that if she's taking Ryce to a concert Just then, Brillo visits the Newtons with Missy who overheard what happened at the mountains, revealing that the judge in the divorce had granted him full custody of her and awarded nothing to Regina after throwing her claim out. The puppies, almost grown up by then, run downstairs to see Missy as the film ends. Casthttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beethoven%27s_2nd&action=edit&section=2 edit *Charles Grodin as George Newton *Bonnie Hunt as Alice Newton *Nicholle Tom as Ryce Newton *Christopher Castile as Ted Newton *Sarah Rose Karr as Emily Newton *Debi Mazar as Regina *Chris Penn as Floyd *Ashley Hamilton as Taylor Devereaux *Danny Masterson as Seth *Catherine Reitman as Janie *Maury Chaykin as Cliff Klamath *Heather McComb as Michelle *Felix Heathcombe as Percy Pennypacker *Scott Waara as Banker *Jeff Corey as Gus, the Janitor *Virginia Capers as Linda Anderson *Jordan Bond as Jordan, the Newspaper Boy *Pat Jankiewicz as Arthur Lewis *Damien Rapp as Teen Heckler *Kevin Dunn as Brillo (uncredited) *Nasim Pedrad as Bettany Christopher Masterson had a small role in the film. However, his older brother, Danny Masterson, had a leading role in the film. The two were not playing brothers in the film so neither one mentioned to anyone that they were related. When producers went to view the film, they noticed the resemblance and reshot all of Chris's scenes with another actor.[citation needed] Productionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beethoven%27s_2nd&action=edit&section=3 edit The film's park scenes were filmed in Montana at Glacier National Park, though only California was specified as the location in the film. The house used as the Newton family home is located on Milan Avenue, South Pasadena.[1] Songhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beethoven%27s_2nd&action=edit&section=4 edit The theme song, "The Day I Fall in Love", performed by Dolly Parton and James Ingram, was nominated for an Academy Award, a Golden Globe, and a Grammy Award for Best Song from a Motion Picture. Receptionhttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beethoven%27s_2nd&action=edit&section=5 edit The movie gained a negative response.[2] It currently holds a score of 27% on Rotten Tomatoes. The film grossed more than $118 million at the box office worldwide. Referenceshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beethoven%27s_2nd&action=edit&section=6 edit #'Jump up^' "The Beethoven House". Iamnotastalker. 2009-09-18. Retrieved 2012-09-08. #'Jump up^' Thomas, Kevin (1993-12-17). "MOVIE REVIEW : 'Beethoven' Scores Again With Comedy". The Los Angeles Times. Retrieved 2011-06-06. External linkshttp://en.wikipedia.org/w/index.php?title=Beethoven%27s_2nd&action=edit&section=7 edit *[http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0106375/ Beethoven's 2nd] at the Internet Movie Database *[http://www.boxofficemojo.com/movies/?id=beethovens2nd.htm Beethoven's 2nd] at Box Office Mojo *[http://www.rottentomatoes.com/m/beethovens_2nd/ Beethoven's 2nd] at Rotten Tomatoes *Beethoven (film series) |} |} Categories: *1993 films *English-language films *American films *Films about dogs *Films directed by Rod Daniel *Films shot in Montana *Sequel films *Universal Pictures films Category:1993 films Category:English-language films Category:American films Category:Films about dogs Category:Films directed by Rod Daniel Category:Film shot in Montana Category:Sequel films Category:Universal Pictures films